


Take Care of Me

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Amaya never left because I said so, F/F, Soft avalance, This was a one-shot that got WAY out of hand, post 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Or "3 Times Ava Took Care of Sara and 1 time Sara returned the favour"





	Take Care of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I know I haven't been writing as much as I used to, but I have some cool stuff planned for the hiatus, so don't worry.
> 
> Also, we're pretending Amaya is still aboard the Waverider because she is my wife as well as Zari's and cannot leave yet.
> 
> Anyways, follow me on twitter @EllaLancelot for more of me screaming into the void.
> 
> As always. comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, you guys and your kind words fuel me :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**The First Time**

It was nearly 11am when Sara awoke to the sound of Gideon alerting the Legends of an anachronism.

"Captain Lance, Sigmund Freud has been reported to have started a minor gambling ring at a Toys R Us in 1973. You are needed at the bridge." The AI said.

Sara groaned as she opened her eyes. There was barely any light in her room, but the captain was hit with a splitting headache as she flipped her blanket off of her body that felt as if it were burning.

She rolled out of bed and contemplated putting on "real" clothes, but decided that she was too tired and an oversized T-shirt with a pair of Starling City High basketball shorts were fine.

The Legends looked up at Sara when she finally stumbled onto the bridge.

"What's up?" asked Sara. It wasn't until then that Sara realized how congested she was. She could barely breath through the left side of her nose, and her right was completely blocked.

Zari pointed at her captain "You're sick." she said.

"No I'm not." said Sara, and if that wasn't convincing, then the fit of coughing that she went into afterwards didn't do much to help her case.

"Sara, you need to rest or take an Advil or _something_. We can take care of this by ourselves." Assured Amaya. She made a motion like she was going to pat Sara on the back, but then pulled her hand away, remembering that Sara was probably contagious.

"I think we all know by now that you can't take care of this by yourselves." retorted Sara.

"Fair enough, but you are in no condition to go out into the field, and worst case scenario, we fuck things up and the Time Bureau has to help us out." Explained Nate.

"Oh, speaking of Time Bureau, you'll need someone to take care of you and make sure you don't leave the ship." said Ray "Gideon, call Ava."

Sara's eyes grew wide "Gideon, don't!" but it was too late and soon enough, the voice of Ava Sharpe was echoing through the corridors of the Waverider. Luckily, it was just a phone call so the director couldn't see or hear the Legends.

"Hello? Sara?" 

Ray was about to reply when Sara gave him a look that said _don't you fucking dare_  and that seemed to shut him up, as well as the rest of the team.

A moment later, the call ended and everyone seemed to relax.

"I'm going to go take an Advil and a 20 minute power nap, and when I'm done you guys better be ready to go into the field _with_  me. Got it?" 

"Aye Captain." replied Mick, taking a long swig of whatever he was drinking.

Sara turned around to head to the MedBay when she heard a familiar 'whoosh' from behind her.

"Is everything alright" asked an all-too-familiar voice and Sara slowly turned around.

Just as she had thought, Ava was standing there standing there, staring at her.

"We're fine, everything is fine." Said Sara, clearly congested.

Ava hurried over "You're clearly not fine."

Sara opened her mouth to protest when Ava placed her hands on the shorter woman's face and felt her forehead. Sara suddenly forgot what she was going to say and let herself melt into the taller woman's touch. 

Ava's hands felt like they were freezing and the cold sensation on Sara's sweaty cheeks felt amazing.

"You're burning up." said Ava and Sara (still relishing in the comfort of Ava being there) shook her head.

"I'm not sick."

Ava cocked an eyebrow "Gideon?"

"Captain Lance appears to have contracted influenza from the last mission." replied the AI, betraying Sara.

"I told you all to sanitize your hands after rummaging through that ball pit to find baby Bill Clinton!" exclaimed Ray, earning him a series of glares in response.

Ava turned to the Legends "Do you guys think you can handle this anachronism on your own?"

"Probably not." answered Wally.

"Fair." said Ava "Okay, well, try not to fuck things up _too_  badly, and I'll send some agents to back you guys up. And Amaya, you're in charge."

Amaya smiled and nodded while the rest of the Legends headed to the cargo bay, leaving Ava and Sara alone on the bridge.

Sara looked down at herself and realized that she was still dressed like a homeless athlete. She silently cursed herself for deciding to wear _t_ _hat_.

"MedBay, your room, or my apartment." said Ava.

"What?"

"I'm not letting you out into the field until you're in better condition, so we can go to the MedBay, your room, or my place until you feel better."

_"We?"_

"I know that we're... We're not... but... Whatever, the point is I'm taking care of you no matter how stubborn you are about this whole 'I'm not sick' thing so-"

Sara cut Ava off before she could dig herself an even deeper hole "Okay. My room please."

Ava nodded and placed her hand on Sara's back, leading her to the room that the director had once spent every night in.

"It's just down this hall."

"I remember." replied Ava.

Once they had gotten back into Sara's room, the captain flopped down on the bed, while Ava awkwardly stood by the door.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" asked Ava

"I'm really sweaty but I'm also freezing." replied Sara.

"So... an ice pack and a blanket?"

"Sounds good."

_________________________

Ava returned a few minutes later with an ice pack, a duvet cover, a bottle of water, some Advil, and a thermometer.

"Feeling any better?"

Sara shook her head and sat up. Ava lowered herself down to the shorter woman and felt her head again.

"You're still pretty hot. Your head, I mean. Your head still feels warm."

Sara nodded "I hate this. I hate not being able to do anything. I hate not being able to control my stupid health."

Ava gently moved her hand from Sara's cheek, up to her hair "I know baby, I know. It's frustrating."

If the circumstances were any different, Sara would have kissed Ava, or she would have started a conversation about whatever _THIS_  was, or she might have even blushed profusely at the use of a pet name, but instead she just focused on Ava's touch and her words, until she felt tired again.

Ava and Sara locked eyes and the shorter woman's eyes flickered to Ava's lips. The director leaned in and Sara did too, before she stopped herself.

"I don't want to get you sick."

Ava nodded "You're right."

Sara slowly got back under the covers and reclined her body. Ava tucked her in and watched her for a few minutes, stroking her hair, until she could hear Sara's breathing even out.

Ava got up and placed a light kiss to the captain's (still warm) forehead. "I love you." she whispered.

Sara, who was not in fact completely asleep, smiled.

**

**The Second Time**

Sara paced nervously as she listened to her call ring through. 

Finally, Ava picked up. "Hey, Sara. What's going on?"

"I have a really bad headache."

"You don't think it's Mallus, do you?" Asked Ava, and Sara could hear the director ruffling through a file cabinet.

"No, no. Not Mallus."

"Oh. Then why did you-"

Sara cut her off "I know we're not back together or anything, but do you think you could come over? If you're too busy I understand-"

Before Sara could finish her sentence, Ava walked through a portal and onto the Waverider. She wasn't wearing her usual Time Bureau work uniform, instead Ava was dressed in a pale blue sweater and athletic pants.

"You okay?" asked Ava.

"I feel like shit, and before you go asking Gideon about my condition, I can assure you that I'm not sick. For real this time."

"What do you want to do?" asked Ava

"Would you judge me if I said _cuddle?"_

"Not at all."

Sara and Ava went back to Sara's bedroom. The same bedroom that they had been in just a week earlier when Sara had been sick with the flu.

Ava closed the door behind them (not that it needed to be closed, it's just that sometimes privacy is nice, okay?) "Chair or bed?"

"Chair." Sara immediately responded, and Ava sat down in the large leather armchair that was in Sara's bedroom, leaving some space for her.

Sara sat down next to Ava and it only took them a few seconds for them to find a comfortable position.

Ava began to stroke the captain's hair again, just as she had done before. The two women stayed like that for a while. Ava stroking Sara's hair while Sara relaxed, both of them whispering soft affirmations of love to each other as they drifted in and out of consciousness.

"I love it when you take care of me." said Sara.

"I love taking care of you." agreed Ava.

Then, it happened again. The couple looked at each other, and mutually leaned into one another, both women wanting nothing more than to just be _together_  again, but alas, things weren't that simple. They never were.

"We shouldn't." said Ava as she slowly moved away, mourning the kiss that never happened.

"We really need to have a..." Sara paused, trying to find the words "Conversation. About everything."

Ava nodded in agreement "But for now?"

"For now we stay like this." Replied Sara, cuddling closer to the woman she had fallen in love with.

"Sounds like a plan."

**

**The Third Time**

"What the hell happened?" asked Ava, storming out of a portal and into the MedBay.

"Sara decided to do a backflip off of the Empire State building instead of just jumping like a normal person and ended up getting her side grazed by an Arrow." explained Zari.

"I'm sorry, she did _what?"_ asked Ava

"Long story short, there were Revolutionary War soldiers roaming New York City and _apparently_  they were given arrows, so we fought the majority of them on top of the Empire State Building, and then I was catching everyone as they jumped off because, you know, super speed." Said Wally "Anyway, Sara doing a backflip threw off the timing of everything and one of the soldiers that we missed shot Sara."

Ava opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it. "Is she aright?"

"Yeah, it was just a flesh wound, but she lost a bit of blood and she'll have a scar." said Wally.

"And, Ava, I have to ask. What are you wearing?" asked Zari.

Ava looked down at herself. She had gotten the call from Gideon that Sara was injured around 2am, so naturally Ava had shown up in whatever she was wearing, and in that case, that happened to be penguin pajama pants and a dark gray tank top.

The director shot Zari a look that said _don't ask_  before she walked over to the bed Sara was sitting in. She was asleep, but Ava sat down beside her on a stool.

Amaya got the hint and shooed the rest of the Legends out of the MedBay so the two women could be alone together.

Sara shifted positions. She was waking up. Once Sara fully came to, she jolted awake, jerking her body upward.

"Hey, you're fine it's okay." said Ava, putting her hand on top of Sara's. 

The captain relaxed and slowly melted back into the MedBay chair, flinching in pain as she did.

Ava kept her hand on Sara's as she guided her back down into the chair. "You alright?"

Sara shrugged (or at least, she tried to) "I've seen worse. Besides, nothing better than a good flesh wound to make things interesting."

Ava smiled, As much as she hated seeing Sara get hurt, the way the captain was always so nonchalant about the whole thing never failed to bring a smile to her face.

"Where did you get hit?"

Sara pulled up her shirt, revealing a bandaged cut right below her chest.

"Yikes." said Ava "You should probably change the bandage. This one is pretty soaked with blood."

Sara nodded "Go for it."

Ava carefully removed the old padding and tried not to flinch once she saw the mark that the arrow had left on Sara's skin. She placed the new bandage on and smoothed it out, unintentionally resting her hand _right_  under Sara's breast.

Sara looked down to a seemingly oblivious Ava and smiled "Well this feels familiar."

Ava furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, before looking down at her hands. When she realized what was going on, her eyes went wide and she put her hands into her lap.

Sara, however, continued to smirk "What's the matter? You've never had sex in a hospital?"

"You're on some really heavy pain meds, aren't you."

"Let's go with that."

Ava chuckled and the room went quiet again, neither woman knowing what to say, though maybe this was a situation where it was less about what needed to be _said_  and more about what needed to be _done_.

"Kiss me." said Sara, and Ava didn't need to be told twice.

It was finally happening. The last time they kissed seemed like it was so long ago. So much had happened since then, but none of that mattered right now, because no matter how much things changed, something was finally going to be normal.

Alas, things never _do_  seem to go the way you think they're going to and right before the long-awaited kiss finally happened, Ray burst into the MedBay, holding a Tupperware container.

"I made 'Get Well Soon' cookies!" He exclaimed.

Sara was about to yell at Ray when a converse shoe came flying in from the other room, hitting Ray right smack in the back of his head.

"Hey!" he shouted. Ray left the Tupperware of cookies next to Ava, and then walked out of the MedBay, probably going to investigate who hit him.

Ava and Sara just looked at each other.

"Zari." they said in unison.

**

**The One Time Sara Returned the Favour**

"Gideon, can you get me a line on Ava please?" asked Sara.

"Right away, captain."

moments later, a hologram of the director appeared in Sara's bedroom. She was wearing her hair up in a tight bun, rather than down, which usually meant Ava wasn't having the best day, but she softened whens he saw Sara.

"Hey Sara. Is everything alright"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Well, maybe not _fine_ , but everything's normal."

Ava smiled at that and Sara continued.

"So, anyway, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner tonight. Or maybe just get coffee or something, and talk. It doesn't have to be a date or anything."

Ava sighed "I would, but I've been completely swamped with work for the past few days. All this week has been me yelling at recruits and filling out paperwork. Maybe another time."

Sara nodded and Ava ended the call. The captain flopped backwards onto her bed and let out a sigh. Then, she bolted upright.

She had an idea.

____________________________________

Ava was supposed to be home around 6:45 at the latest, but because of everything that had been happening at the Bureau, she didn't walk through the door to her apartment until 9.

When she did, she dropped her bag down and immediately took off her blazer.

Ava strolled into the living room, when she saw Sara.

Sara was standing there in pajamas, smiling at Ava. The director smiled back "What are you doing here?"

"I want to take care of you." she said. "Because I love you." when the words escaped her lips, Sara's cheeks turned bright red.

Ava's heart fluttered as she walked up to the blonde "I love you too."

After waiting so long, the two women finally kissed when Sara reached up and pulled Ava'd neck down. The kiss was gentle and soft and loving and caring all at once. 

Though the two women still shared the same fiery passion for one another, this kiss was much different than their first one. It was slow and steady rather than rushed in a desperate attempt for contact. There was also another layer added onto the overall feeling.

Love.

They stayed like that for a while, standing in Ava's living room, kissing because they could. Because they waited _much_  too long for this. Because they _loved_  each other.  
And in that moment, right then and there, their love was all that really mattered.

 

 


End file.
